Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suspension insulator positioned between a coil spring of a suspension device and a spring seat of the suspension device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a suspension insulator made of a rubber material as a resilient body is positioned between a coil spring of a suspension device and a spring seat of the suspension device for preventing a vibration of the coil spring from being input directly to a vehicle body. This insulator is also referred to as “coil spring insulator” and hereinafter, will be simply referred to as “insulator”.
As shown in FIG. 6(A), an insulator 100 of the related art has a cylindrical part 101 and an annular body part 102 extending radially outwardly from an end of the cylindrical part 101. A cylindrical peripheral wall part 111 of a spring seat 110 is inserted into a space defined by inner peripheral wall surfaces of the cylindrical and body parts 101 and 102. In other words, the insulator 100 tightens the peripheral wall part 111 by the inner peripheral wall surfaces of the cylindrical and body parts 101 and 102 and thereby, the insulator 100 is held on the spring seat 110.
Further, the body part 102 is clamped by an upper side coil end Sg of the coil spring and a flange part 112 of the spring seat 110 (for example, see JP 2009-108921 A).